


Sleepy Cuddles

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Basically just some Duke cuddles.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Reader, Duke Crocker/You
Kudos: 12





	Sleepy Cuddles

The sound of the waves hitting the dock of Haven with Duke’s arms wrapped around your form makes your eyes slowly close down as you feel yourself doze off to sleep, a pair of lips gently getting pressed against your forehead before you hide your face in the crook of his neck. You hear him chuckle under your action, his arms holding you closer to him in a protective manner, and you can’t help but feel like this is paradise right there.

Duke, on the other end, is wide awake, and his brown orbs keep learning by heart every spec of your face, wanting to remember it forever and ever. He feels his heart fills with warmth because of his love for you and he suddenly can’t imagine a world where you don’t exist. He approaches his lips to your temple this time, letting his lips kiss your skin for a small moment before he goes to whisper into your ear.

“ _I’ll protect you._ ”

You hum as a response, your face slightly moving against his neck. “… _from what…?_ ”

He pauses to think for a moment, his lips stretching out.

“I don’t know.” He slowly passes his fingers through your hair, loving how it feels against his skin. “Anything _._ ”

You give out a small chuckle at his answer, opening your eyes and freeing your head from his neck to look into his eyes. You smile sweetly back at him, and his heart melts at the sight of your eyes full of love and light.

“I’ll protect you too, then.” You press your lips against his for a moment, parting away to give out a wider grin. “From anything.”

His eyes brighten up at your answer. “Well, I’m glad. Because I tend to get in trouble a lot. _”_

You snort. “No, for real? I didn’t notice.”

“Stop laughing for a second and kiss me.”

You gladly let his mouth trap yours, your hand touching his left cheek in a gentle manner.

And all he could think in this moment was how much he loved you.


End file.
